


Broken Heart

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama comes home late at night in tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after the rooftop scene

The manor always seemed achingly lonely without Master Shuu present. Kanae lived to serve, so what did that make him if the one who he served wasn’t there? He would roam the halls, always ending up at the front door, like an obedient dog awaiting their master, which, Kanae unashamedly admitted to himself, wasn’t far from the truth at all.

It was well into the early hours of the morning when he heard the door open. He had been admiring the moon-soaked garden from the window when he heard it. He wasn’t very far, but he sprinted nonetheless. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was erratic as his heels clicked echoingly in the dark hall.

He stopped abruptly when Master Shuu was in his sight. The man he had known his whole life, the man he knew better than himself, was in tears. Kanae had seen him cry before, but never had he seen such a look on his face. Completely devoid of emotion, of expression, of _anything_.

Kanae could feel his stomach flip uncomfortably as he took a few careful steps toward him.

“Master Shuu…”

Not even a glance in his direction, as if he hadn’t even spoken. Kanae tried speaking again but his throat was tightening and only a small noise came out. Master Shuu was looking straight forward, ignored tears flowing steadily down his cheeks.

A few silent moments passed in the dark foyer.

Kanae was unsure of what to do, his mind feeling both full to the brim and completely vacant simultaneously.

He jumped when Master Shuu turned and began walking to his bedroom, his movements stiff. Kanae blinked a few times before following silently behind him.

“I can have a meal prepared for you, if you like.”

No response.

Kanae cleared his throat. “I had all your linens changed today.”

Still nothing.

Kanae could feel tears of his own pricking at his eyes. He knew who did this to his Master. It was that filthy half ghoul, the one that had made both his and Master Shuu’s life miserable ever since he appeared. He let his nails dig into his palms as he clenched his jaw. Did that boy not know what Master Shuu had to offer? To treat someone so amazing, so _cruelly_ -

An angry tear fell from Kanae and he wiped it away quickly.

He had to stay strong for Master Shuu.

They arrived at the Master’s bedroom door and Kanae stepped quickly so he could open it for him. They entered the room and as Kanae reached for the light switch Master Shuu spoke for the first time since he got home.

“Leave the lights off.”

His voice was hollow and it cracked at the end, and Kanae felt his heart physically ache. He wanted to respond, but he feared what his own voice would sound like. He folded his hands in front of him and stood in the dark room, not sure how to proceed.

Master Shuu’s legs gave out as he walked into the room, but Kanae rushed towards him and grabbed him before he could fall. He guided him to the bed with some effort, his heart racing. Master Shuu sat down gingerly. Kanae could hardly see his features in the dark, but knew he was still crying.

Kanae got on his knees and took off Master Shuu’s shoes and socks. He cleared his throat.

“Do you need help changing?”

His voice was hardly above a whisper.

A few moments of silence.

“Je vais bien, I’ll sleep in this.”

Kanae stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He pulled the covers down, his mouth dry and his eyes wet.

 _How could he do this to him? How could he do this to him?_ The thought kept repeating in his head. Whatever that half ghoul had done to Master Shuu was unforgivable and he wished more than anything to tear that filth into as many pieces as he could.

With shaky legs, he walked back to Master Shuu and helped him get under the sheets.

When he was done, he stood by the bed, knowing it was time for him to leave, but not able to bring himself to do so.

“I won’t forgive him for this.” The words fell from his lips before he could even think of stopping them.

The silence was deafening in the room.

Kanae turned towards the door.

“Attendre, please don’t leave me.”

Kanae’s stomach fluttered at those words, spoken so desperately. Kanae’s tears were flowing freely now.

He turned back and got on his knees next to the bed, his hands grasping at the sheets. His words came out in a flurry.

“Master Shuu, I’ll never leave you. Even if you want me to, I won’t. I lo-” 

He cut off his next words and burrowed his head into the bed.

There was shifting on the bed and a gentle voice.

“Take off your shoes, and get into bed, Kanae.”

Kanae felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tugged his shoes off and obeyed the comand, though it all felt numb, as if none of it were actually happening. Because it couldn’t be, could it? How often had he thought of something like this happening?

Kanae let out a shuddering breath and crawled onto the bed. Master Shuu pulled back the covers so he could get under them as well.

He laid on his back, about a foot away from the other man. His heart was beating hard and loud in his ears, and he couldn’t help but think that Master Shuu could hear it too.

“Come hold me, mon petit oiseau.”

Kanae felt his eyes widen and he honestly felt that his heart might stop. 

“Of course, Master Shuu.” His voice sounded weak, but he didn’t care.

Kanae scooted over and turned on his side, pressing his body against the warmth of Master Shuu’s back. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to put his arm around him, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Kanae snaked his arm around Master Shuu’s waist, and was surprised when a hand closed tightly around his own.

“Thank you.”

The words were breathed out in a sigh, and Kanae closed his eyes and let the warmth they carried wash over him.

He breathed in the smell of Master Shuu’s hair and squeezed him tight.

“Anything for you.”

Kanae pressd a gentle kiss against his neck. Master Shuu sighed again and Kanae could feel his body relax.

He didn’t want to sleep, but at the same time his mind beckoned it. He wanted to feel every moment he could pressed close against the man he admired so much, inhaling his scent, feeling his touch...yet sleeping next to him, holding him like this...

It was just as perfect.


End file.
